1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telescopically extendable poles, and more particularly, to telescopically extendable poles having a cam-type locking device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of lure retriever devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,718 (Swanson) discloses a telescopic device for retrieving fishing lures. The lower end of a larger diameter telescopic rod includes a threaded exterior surface. A smaller diameter telescopic rod fits within the interior of the larger diameter rod. A split locking ring includes a bevelled outer surface which interfaces with a knurled lock nut. Tightening of the knurled lock nut compresses the locking ring causing the diameter of the ring to be decreased. The inner surface of the locking ring is angled and the compressive forces exerted by the lock nut through the locking ring onto the smaller diameter telescopic rod lock the two telescopically adjustable rod sections into a fixed longitudinal position. A lure retriever snare is coupled to the lower end of the telescopically adjustable pole. Rotation of the telescopically adjustable pole causes the snare to engage a fishing line. The specific increasing radius coil utilized on the Swanson fishing lure retriever device permits the exposed outer end of the snare to become entangled in the fishing line which may result in destruction of the fishing line rather than retrieval of a snagged lure. The mechanical complexity of the telescopic pole locking means is evident from an inspection of the Swanson patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,558 (Karpes) discloses a fishing lure retriever which includes a fishing line capturing device and a non-telescopic sectionalized pole which is assembled by coupling three pole units together end to end.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,077 (Karpes) discloses a fishing lure retrieving device having an umbrella-like telescopic rod including a fishing line capturing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,280 (Calhoun) discloses a fishing lure retrieving device having a telescopically extendable rod which is locked in the extended position by a plurality of detents and sockets. An eyelet attached to the end of the telescopic rod couples the rod to the fishing line while a burlap lined head engages the hooks of the fishing lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,346 (Blake) discloses a coupling device for telescoping members which includes a complex, spring biased locking member. Longitudinal displacement of the housing which surrounds the telescopic junction of two adjacent rod sections determine the locked/unlocked configuration of the locking coupling unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,435 (Serrill) discloses yet another version of a fishing lure retriever which includes a weight which is slideably secured to a fishing line. A guide line is coupled to the weight to control the sliding movement of the lure retriever relative to the fishing line.